A Beautiful Thing
by Majorelle
Summary: Calem, the son of the region's two most impressive trainers, was raised with emotions to never become attached to anything or anyone. What made this new girl, Serena, who just moved into Vaniville Town, any different? / Kalosshipping . Serena x Calem [oneshot] \


_"You can talk about my parents if you want, but it doesn't have anything to do with me."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Calem, you'll have an amazing future, just listen to your father."

…

"Calem, you're smart, you can do better."

…

"Calem, it's better you stop thinking like that, your father and I know what's best for you."

—

"Calem, we have neighbors moving in next door, when you start your journey please do not become attached."

**.**

**.**

**.**

What was this? His head hurt, his hands were numb, and his body ached. He thought hard about it, he disliked how his parents decided everything. "Become attached"? To what? The young man had already grown accustomed to never having anything permanent, his parents made sure of that. Nevertheless, he had manners and a sweet personality, which was often overshadowed by his parents ambitions.

His first, three friends, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna, he kept distance with. They all knew a bit of him, but he wasn't attached to them. However, now that this girl had moved into Vaniville, he could start his journey. He wasn't expecting much of her, she seemed normal at the eyes' first. He waited outside her house as she stepped out the door and walked towards him and Shauna.

This odd wave of exuberance rushed all around him as he introduced himself to her, then she smiled. There was some odd shine she had about her, which intrigued him. This seemingly plain girl introduced herself calmly, her name was Serena.

**.**

**.**

He tried harder and harder, as he tried, he realized he was not doing this anymore because his parents were ordering him to. He wanted to catch up to her, to Serena. She had subconsciously become this goal in his mind. Something he kept reaching for. He had never known was true joy was, either, until he saw her smile while teaming up with him. He was only a step behind her, no more, no less.

No more.

No less.

Whenever he found her on a route training, she ended up exhausted and tired. He would stop, take off his jacket and lay it onto her sleeping body. His grey eyes would watch her with relaxed expression while she smiled with pleasure. Still asleep, she snuggled herself into his jacket more. What was this he was feeling inside? Certainly, the feeling of a best friend?

_**"Do not become attached."**_

The words flashed inside his mind. The expression of contentment he wore before, slowly collapsed from his face like falling stones. He looked at the girl again before bending down and retrieving his jacket.

"I'm not getting attached, am I?" he whispered faintly to himself.

He stood up quietly trying not to wake the girl and started slowly walking away. Serena's eyes slugged open as she softly groaned and rubbed her eyes. Her head turned to the direction she heard noise come from. Was that Calem? She kept looking. Her silver eyes widened greatly as she saw clear water drop from his face. Calem was crying?

Serena's heart had stopped and she moved as quickly as she could to him. Within a few seconds, Calem's body now had slender, petite arms around him. He looked down as he knew who it was. These arms, these hands, this smell, it was all her. The tears fell even more than before, Calem was ashamed of showing this weakness to Serena, he had never wanted her to see him cry. He wiped his eyes and pulled off Serena's arms from around him.

"Calem…" She started in a low tone. The concern and worry in her voice was definite, it pained Calem that she sounded like that for him.

He started walking away from her, but she followed.

"Don't follow me!" He yelled looking down. The tears seemed to resume from his eyes again, and there nothing he could do to stop it this time.

Serena slowly walked up to the side of him. She grabbed his hand and rose it up, looking at him with a smile.

"You and I may be rivals, but we're best friends! We help each other, right?" She said softly.

In the moment, Calem's world opened up. "It's alright if I become attached?" he mumbled.

"Hmmm? Attached to what?" Serena asked, still holding his hand.

"Nothing," he painfully chuckled.

He smiled to himself, gripping Serena's hand tighter.

"I think I'll become attached."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena hadn't had much for herself. After moving into Vaniville, she could not lie that she wasn't anxious. But after she met this boy, she calmed down. She was able to beat gym after gym, she also hadn't known she would have as much fun as she did.

_**"Always try your hardest," **_those words echoed in her mind. Those were the words of her late father, right before he passed. She felt so cold inside, always trying her hardest, always doing things on her own. That's why, she was inexplicably happy when she became Champion, but she knew she didn't do it alone. It was another reason for her to be happy. She didn't do it alone.

Serena had him help her throughout it all. When Team Flare came, they ended it together. They were all dirty and roughed up together; and afterward, smiling. She had never been more happier in her life at that moment. She was hero and Champion with Calem by her side.

With Calem by her side.

However, that was strange, it felt odd for her to say. She and him have said countless times that they were best friends. Why had it always felt…wrong?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Serena!" Her mom called from the end of the stairway.

Serena snapped from her deep in-thought trance, "Yes?" She called from her room.

"Calem's waiting outside! Aren't you two supposed to go visit the sundial in Anistar today?"

Serena jumped. She had completely forgotten about today, so she grabbed her bag, put her hair up in a ponytail and jumbled down the stairs. Once she reached the door she opened it quickly, running into Calem who was about to knock. She thanked Acreus a million times that Calem was a sturdy fellow, and he was not knocked down by the bump. Instead, he stood there, looking down on the girl whose face was hidden in his chest. Serena was full blown confused with how she felt about Calem now, but she took this opportunity and enjoyed her contact with him.

She had no idea why, but his scent soothed her. After a few seconds or so she lifted her head up to look at the boy looking down on her.

"Serena?" Confused, he asked her what she was doing and she stepped back.

She took a deep breath, "Alright! We're going to Anistar, right?"

Calem nodded as he brought out a Pokéball and released his Altaria. He hopped onto the Pokémon and gave his hand out to Serena.

She looked up at him, "Ah, no thanks, Calem," she smiled at the boy. "I'll take out my Talonfla—"

"No," he interrupted her. Serena looked at him, a bit worried because she sensed sadness in his voice. "Can today be a special one and let me give you ride?"

Serena wasn't sure why he was looking at her like it was his last time with her, but she was sure that she wanted to take his hand — and she did. Once they arrived in Anistar City, Serena felt so stupid and embarrassed, which Calem quickly caught onto.

"Tcchhh, I forgot it's this cold in Anistar, I should have brought a jacket!" She said, shaking her head. Her breath went in and out, she also had goosebumps all over. She felt ashamed, and therefore did not want to look at Calem. However, before she knew it, she was very warm. She looked up at the young man next to her, who was sharing his jacket with her.

"You—"

"Your mom wouldn't be that happy if you caught cold," he said, his voice going lower and lower with each word.

Serena smiled as she nestled closer to the boy. After an hour or so, Calem received a call from Professor Sycamore. So they parted ways, Calem giving Serena his jacket. As Serena came home she went straight up to her room, jumping onto her bed still wearing his jacket. Content, she looked up at the ceiling. How and what did she feel towards her best friend and rival? She smiled because she finally knew. Serena fell to slumber in that jacket.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day in the morning, Serena had the worst feeling in her gut. Something was wrong, things felt uneasy. It was seven in the morning, the sun had just start to rise, and she felt uneasy so early? She smelled Calem's jacket, still wearing it. Although, before going downstairs, she took it off and laid it on her bed. Her hair was a mess and her face was rosy. Walking down the stairs she regretted each step for some reason. When she reached the bottom she overheard Shauna and her mother talking.

"What are we supposed to tell Serena?!" Her mother Grace whispered sharply.

"I have no idea, but it's not good! Should we tell her now before it's too late?" Shauna frantically suggested.

"I'm not sure. If we tell Serena now that Calem is leaving for Sinnoh right this second in Courmarine, she might run after him. But if we don't—"

At that second, Serena ran up the stairs, quickly grabbed a Pokéball and ran outside, slamming the front door behind her. This alerted Grace and Shauna, their running outside after Serena. They were already too late, though. Serena had by now released her Talonflame and was on her way to Courmarine City.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As Serena landed in the city, her heart raced faster than anything. Her head shot all ways, searching for his black hair. When she reached the docks, she saw him slowly stepping onto the boat.

_**"CALEM!" **_She screamed hoarsely. Serena now stood at the bottom of the dock, looking straight at his back.

He turned around, his eyes surprised and slightly blood shot. Calem stood still, not believing what he was seeing. Serena was here? How could she have possibly known unless Shauna tattled the second her mother told her? Calem slowly took a step down the boardwalk, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back, his father had stopped him. His father's face held the expression of saying 'no' to him.

"Just let me say goodbye, at least," he said in a low tone. With that, he felt his father's hand leave his shoulder. Calem walked down to Serena, whose eyes were tearing up. They now stood, staring at each other.

Serena's head tilted a tiny bit to the side, tears starting to roll. "Why… why did you not tell me?" Her voice was hoarse, she looked so hurt. Stepping towards him, Serena embraced him.

"How could you not tell me, especially when I love you," she whispered, softly crying.

At these words, Calem was awestruck. He blinked, blinked again, and then looked down at the sobbing girl. For some reason, a small smile escaped from his lips as he pulled the girl away from him and set his hands on her shoulders.

"But, I thought we were best friends? You love me as your best friend, right?"

Serena shakes her head with a pained smile, her hands gripping onto his shirt. "Please, Calem, I know it's selfish but please do not leave."

Calem now sworn to himself over and over how happy he was, so he grabbed Serena's hand and started running. Running as fast as he could with Serena behind him. The young girl's eyes were wide and she had not the slightest idea of what was going on. Turning her head around to look back at the boat, she saw Calem's father both angry and disappointed.

However, soon enough, they were now in the woods, going deeper and deeper. She had absolutely no idea how long Calem was going to continue running because she was starting to lose breath and grow tired. After a minute or so, Calem stopped and released his grasp from her hand, taking a few steps more in front of her, panting. Serena herself was panting and wiped her cheek.

"Wha… why…" She continued, panting in and out. "Why did you just … run? Your parents… are really angry…" Nevertheless, in that second her silver eyes widened greatly, Calem was…laughing?

"Calem?"

After a second, the young boy calmed down and walked over the the girl, putting her hands in his. "I apologize, Serena. But I don't think I can leave the most precious thing I have in Kalos."

With that said, he pulled the girl closer to him and hugged her. He bent his head down further to her ear and whispered the words Serena would cherish forever. Her face blushed a light pink and she nodded to the boy. They now walked off hand-in-hand through the forest.

.

_._

_one year later_

_._

_._

Serena laughed as she saw him trying to retrieve the basket.

"Be careful!" She called up to him, laughing. "You'll fall!"

"I know!" He yelled, slightly annoyed, but happy that she was at least enjoying the 'show'.

They were walking back from a nice afternoon picnic when a harsh gust blew the basket up into a tree. The young man claimed he could take it back, and if he could, she was to reward him with a kiss on the cheek. The girl laughed at his bet and agreed. As he climbed, the branches became thinner and thinner, and finally reaching for the basket, a branch he was standing on snapped. Both of the couple's eyes widened as he fell, Serena now panicked and ran under the tree.

"Don't worry Calem! I'll catch you!" She yelled, closing her eyes and extending her arms out in front of her.

"That makes me twice as worried!" He shouted, tumbling down the tree to Serena.

He hit the girl with his body like a brick, both of them becoming hurt. However Serena was more hurt because she softened his fall. Very small tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, which she quickly dismissed and wiped away because she didn't want him to see. Calem looked at the girl, then he glanced at the ring on her left hand. A small smirk seemed to appear as he looked back at the ring on his own left hand. He felt like he achieved the greatest accomplishment whenever he looked at those silver bands.

As he helped the honey haired girl up, he looked back up at one of the trees. A certain Fletchling had been keeping a watch on them for a while, which Calem took notice. The couple continued through the woods until arriving at their happy cottage. It was indeed, in fact a cottage.

When Calem and Serena left together, they came back to see her mother for a moment. If Serena had stayed any longer with her mother, Grace would have called Calem's parents. With the money both trainers had left over — Calem's from battling, Serena's also from battling but also the sum of money she received as gifts of becoming Champion. It was the most wonderful dream to have ever happened to both of them.

As the honey haired beauty entered the home, Calem stood alone outside until he knew Serena was permanently inside, and called forth the Fletchling. It landed perched on his stretched out arm and opened its wing showing a small parchment of paper. The young man's eyes turned severely serious as he reached for it and unfolded it. His breathing hitched as his grey eyes rolled along side to side. Just finishing the maddening letter, his hand crinkled the paper so hard until it began to rip from friction. Calem's eyes seemed to turn foggy with anger and he bit his lip, but snapped out of his infuriation the moment he heard "Calem?" escape his beloved's lips.

The black haired boy turned his head around and looked at her with a pleasant smile. "What's up?" He asked, his voice trying devastatingly hard to sound cheerful but with a hint of anger Serena could instantly notice at the end.

"N-Nothing. Something up? You sound mad…" She said in a low tone, looking away at the moment because she did not like the look in his eyes. His eyes said he was angry. His eyes fogged with possession. They constantly told Serena he was going mad. She bit her lip very quickly, turning away slowly to go inside.

"I sw… e..ver.. any… ch.. you…"

Serena heard this whisper very faintly and she turned around to look at Calem. His back was now turned to her and she noticed how cold it seemed. How distant Calem seemed to be at the moment — no matter how far she reached she couldn't touch him. Calem only ever showed such distance when he was upset about something incredibly serious, like it was something she could never help him with. A grim, yet guilty and pained smile formed around her bitten lip as she turned away and walked inside.

"I swear I will never let anyone touch you." The words the black haired boy whispered to himself again now that Serena was inside. His grip around the wrinkled paper tightened yet again, the young man never came inside that day until the girl was asleep. Calem looked at her with greatly upset eyes, how he wished to never see his treasure so sad. With not another gesture he clenched his teeth and walked over to the desk. His hand began to write furiously and fast on a piece of paper, he then folded it up and attached it to the very same Fletchling from before. It had not left from outside the cottage until it had another message attached, that was its orders from its master.

The Pokémon flew up into the dark sky. Calem watched it leave until he could no longer see it. What he had just written in that letter was something he knew he could not undo, but only stall for a long time. He could not bear to his dearest upset, never. So as the days went on, that particular day's mishap still rattled Serena's mind and made her uneasy while Calem continued on acting normal.

**.**

Summer passed. The Fletchling came again with a new letter. Calem wrote back.

Autumn passed. The Fletchling came again with another new letter. Calem wrote back again.

Winter ended. The very same Pokémon arrived like Calem presumed, a letter already prepared.

When Spring expired and Summer began, the Fletchling came again but with not the same things as said before, but a new prospect from before. This destroyed Calem's insides and he now knew the time was now. He swallowed as he wrote back, tied the paper to the Pokémon's leg, and began to do what he hoped was not going to be the end.

**.**

**.**

**.**

That hot summer morning, Serena woke up with a heavy feeling in her chest. She looked up, not to see Calem anywhere in the room. She immediately jumped out of bed and came into the kitchen and main room. He still wasn't there. She now panicked and rushed outside to the garden, no Calem. She bit her lip as she came inside hoping that maybe he was just out … shopping? She sat down at the table and noticed an envelope in the middle with his silver band on top of it. The honey haired woman reached for it with trembling fingers.

Her eyes scanning over the words over and over again as her hand cupped her half gasped mouth because — half way through the gasp — she choked with disbelief and felt close to vomiting. Serena felt her stomach drop, her eyes burn as they tried hard not to well up tears, and her heart feel as if it was being squeezed. The words … the very same words … in which he had whispered into her ear two years ago when they ran off.

_Why? _She kept asking herself as she cried into her hands. Why was he gone? After a few minutes of crying, she abruptly stopped and thought. Serena rubbed her eyes, calming herself. She stood up. Serena walked outside the house and sat her self straight down outside the door. She stared off into the distance, what was she to do now? She sat there for an hour, an hour of intense thinking. She thought about why would he leave? They barely ever fought, even when they did it lasted five minutes because they realized how stupid it was and would end up laughing. Calem never had trouble with anything or anyon—

_Anyone?_ Serena thought for a moment. If anything, the only person who resented Calem for doing what he wanted were his father. However, the young woman thought again, why would he leave for his father? She was not stupid or dim-witted, she was mature and successive. Serena instantly shot up from sitting and barged into their bedroom, marching over to Calem's desk. She had never looked into his things of course, because she respected his privacy he respected hers but… She always _had_ wondered what was in the locked drawer he had.

Serena pursed her lips and swallowed. Right now, to keep her sanity from thinking Calem didn't love her anymore was that there had to be another reason, and that reason was _in that damn drawer, _she just knew it. She marched away and came back with a hammer — with all her frustration and distress piled up into one blow — she struck the drawer as hard as she could.

She laughed as it popped open like a charm (or, as it really happened, she made a large hole in his desk) and she picked up all these old, worn out letters. She read them all chronologically. As she read each letter her hands trembled with fury. Why did Calem keep this from her? She felt sick as she read the last — most recent — letter.

_'Calem, _

_It has been a year since my Fletchling has given you that first letter. I know you are just obstructing your own fate. It's ill-fitting of you to shame your father like this. When you started your small journey in Kalos, I did not expect you to change. _

_You understand how hard I have worked in my life as a prominent trainer so you could live a well life? I suggest you come now, on your free will while you can. _

_If not, I will find you and take you away from that girl. If not, you will __**never**__ see her again. _

_A ship in Courmarine will be waiting for you tomorrow. I will be on that ship. Come now while you can still protect that girl. _

_Your father, Antoine.' _

Serena's eyes welled up as her teeth pressed together. She bit her lip, finally giving into the tears and letting them fall. Calem was protecting her, of course, that was why. However, she was disappointed he didn't want to lean on her, he didn't want to tell her anything. She swallowed, anger consuming her. After all, she still hadn't told Calem some important news. She gently placed a hand on her abdomen, a small smile formed but that quickly faded.

"Hey, dad…" she began to whisper to herself, the wrath evident in her voice. "I don't think I've ever wanted to try so hard for something before."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Calem now stood on deck of the ship. He watched as it slowly started to drift away from Courmarine. His heart ached with every passing breath. He had never felt so hopeless in his life, but he knew, he just knew he would somehow see her again. He clenched his fist, not giving up hope. However just then, he heard footsteps behind him.

"If you're thinking about that girl… You're never going to see her again so forget her." His father told him coldly.

"Who says I'm never going to see her again? You said if I stay with you for only a few years I can go back," Calem said, his voice growing louder and louder with each word.

"And whoever said I cannot change my mind?" His father began. "I forbid you from ever coming near Kalos as long as you're under my watch."

Calem froze. His eyes went blank, this wasn't the deal.

"This is what happens when you become attached to something so useless." His father walked away, ending the conversation.

The young black haired boy looked hopelessly onto the horizon that was the ocean. Courmarine… he couldn't see it anymore. Was this alright? Never seeing Serena ever again? After all, he _did _leave behind his ring. Maybe it was best and maybe it wasn't best for him to become attached to something so… beautiful? He smirked to himself, remembering the first moment he thought she was beautiful. Well, but of course, it was when she called him her best friend. A bond he did not think he could have created with a human.

Then it clicked. Calem, standing there leaning against the railing of the ship, had come to realize, was he this weak? Was he this undeserving of Serena to think their relationship would end like this? A small, smarmy smile swept across his lips as he knew exactly what he was planning to do.

Take.

Over.

The.

Ship.

Outrageous, but Calem had enough self confidence to think he could. He just needed to find a way to turn the boat around, but how? The black haired boy thought again, the idea came forth. He would convince whoever was at the helm to do it. The young man snuck closer and closer to the helm, grabbing some rope which was by his dark brown boots at the moment. He stretched the rope out behind the man at the helm, "Turn the boat around or I'll tie you up," Calem warned.

Although the poor man listened to Calem, he was still tied up regardless. He was now on his way back to Courmarine exceptionally slowly. It had to be slowly, he knew that if he just suddenly turned the ship around it would cause a lot of alert to people. He had to be patient. However Courmarine was coming back into view — Calem wasn't sure what he was going to do about his father, but all he knew is he wanted to be with Serena.

"CALEM-!"

Calem's head snapped back as he could not believe his ears. Serena was here? He looked up as he saw her on her Talonflame, but how did she know he was here? She landed on the deck, putting the Pokémon away. However she made a loud noise which let a lot of people on board of her arrival, including Calem's father. Serena's eyes widened with happiness as she started towards Calem but she was stopped by the abrupt noise of his father's voice.

"_Enough._"

Calem looked at his father with anger filled eyes and walked up to Serena, pulling the girl by the arm behind him. The honey haired girl bit her lip, she was rather annoyed with his father at the moment. Why was he always so unreasonable when it came to Calem? It certainly did not matter now, she was fed up with all of it.

"Look, um, I know _you_ think you know what's best for Calem, sir," Serena started. "But… Don't you always think that sometimes it should be in the person's best interest to decide what's best for them?"

Both Calem and his father looked at the girl surprised. Calem's father shot a glare at the girl, "What do you know? This is none of your business."

Calem put his arm in front of Serena. "Yes, it is her business, she's my wife."

His father's face widened with shock as his eyes quickly looked at their hands for rings. Serena was wearing on but… Calem was not. "Even if you say she's your wife, you married her without my consent or your mother's. This is why I planned out your life for you, I knew you'd just throw it all away the second you became smitten with some ridiculous girl—"

"If you knew," Serena interrupted. "Why bother him now if it's what makes him happy?"

Once again, Calem and his father looked at her surprised. Although this was Calem's battle to be fought she seemed to be doing it instead. This rather annoyed Calem. "Isn't in a parent's right mind to do what makes their child hap—" Without another word he clamped his hand around her mouth. He looked at her with serious, yet caring eyes.

"This is my time to talk, Serena," he told her. He then turned to his still awestruck father. "As she was saying, isn't it in a parent's right mind to do what makes their child happy? Why is it, that you always thought my life planned out for me would make me happy? This is why I care about this 'some ridiculous girl'. She made me a person and she was not something planned."

"If you're going to be this way, I'll disown you," his father laughed.

"Disown me then? I just means I'm free."

With not another word Calem grabbed Serena n had her call forth her Talonflame. The couple hopped on leaving his father speechless. Was it really that easy? Serena kept thinking, and as they flew away she hugged his back. Half way through the flight she realized Calem was trembling.

"Calem?" She asked worriedly.

He began to tremble more and his shoulders quiver, he burst out laughing with small tears coming down as they landed. Serena put her Talonflame away as they were now on ground but… Calem was crying and laughing. "Calem?" She asked again. Crying and laughing, he was finally free. Who knew if his father was going to disown him, but he didn't care anymore. He genuinely felt like he was free.

The young man smiled at the girl, putting her hands in his. He had settled down finally. "You literally are a beautiful thing to become attached to. Thank you for being my most precious treasure."

In that moment, Serena's eyes flowed forth tears and she embraced him whole heartedly. It was the same words he told her when they left together, the same words he wrote on that piece of paper. "You know Calem…" she muffled into his chest.

"Yeah…?" He said relaxed and happily.

"I know we just got over a huge thing with a parent and all, but… I'm not so sure I could name him or her something good. You know I'm terrible at names."

The boy's grey eyes widened. "Serena does that mean…"

The girl nodded, her face still in his chest. "Also, if I'm such a treasure, don't ever leave my side. I can't shine without gems, right? You're my gems, so I can't shine without you. Got it?"

"Got it," Calem smiled, putting his arms around her.

* * *

**a/n: **heeyyy i wrote this last night pls enjoy

this is based off of my headcanon calem where his dad is super successful and possessive of him yea -3-

**I do not own Pokémon**


End file.
